


Will they make it?

by nicitis



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicitis/pseuds/nicitis
Summary: Post season 3, what really happenedBridget has issues - how will Franky react





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First ever FF - feedback and suggestions appreciated

"I can't believe you came for me" Franky said with genuine disbelief in her voice. 

"Of course. I just couldn't have you leaving and getting the bus," Bridget smiled in return. "Shall we get out of here?”

"Definitely," Franky replied, desperate to turn her back on Wentworth. "They gave me this address. No idea where exactly it is - my geography has always been crap." She held the folded piece of paper up to show Bridget who glanced at it briefly before nodding. "Guess we should go there first?”

"Sure, no problem. Jump in." Franky literally jumped over the door to the Porsche causing Bridget to smile. That smile that caused Franky's heart to react in a way she wasn't used to. It caused her heart to skip a beat and invoked feelings. Feelings that ran deep and seemed inexplicable and unusual.

They drove off, Franky enjoying the wind swirling through her hair. Bridget reached over with her free hand brushing Franky's cheek before resting it on her knee allowing Franky to interlock her fingers. Franky sighed with a furrowed brow. 

"Everything OK?" Bridget enquired. 

Franky paused, clearly thinking about her answer. "It's all so overwhelming. I can't believe I'm out. I don't say this often, but, Gidget, thank you. Thank you for rescuing me from this hell-hole. Thank you for rescuing me from myself, and that crazy bitch Ferguson . Thank you for having faith in me," she wiped a tear from her eye. "I don't deserve you, I just hope I can repay you someday.”

"Shhhh Franky," Bridget held Franky's chin as it began it be quiver the tears falling freely and sobs emitting, overwhelmed by both sadness and gratitude. Bridget pulled the car over, undid her seatbelt and enveloped Franky in a hug. "You don't need to thank me," she said quietly "It was all you. You did the work. I just pushed you - forcefully at times - but it was all you. You don't owe me anything. Come here" 

She hugged her tightly, thinking that making an innuendo about how there was one thing she could think of that Franky could do would be too much. Bridget scolded herself for thinking such a thing. 

Franky had stopped sobbing enough to for Bridget to pull off again. It wasn't much further and they pulled into a driveway. 

"What is this?" Franky said looking in disbelief. The place they'd arrived at was beautiful, a suburban single-storey house in what looked like a fairly good neighbourhood. "This isn't quite what I was expecting.”

“Listen Franky,” Bridget began. “I have a friend who’s currently out of the country on business. The house has been vacant for a while and she’ll be gone for at least 6 months. She agreed you could stay here. If you want. Although….this is where you need to stay for a few days for parole purposes.” 

“You took a big fucking risk Gidget. I’m not your charity case.” Franky could feel her temperature rising as she became agitated.

“I know….” Bridget said quietly, suddenly finding her shoes very interesting.

“I’m not finished. This is very hard to take in. I barely know you, yet you make this grand gesture. What’s your game? What do you want from me? It’s crazy.”

“I know. Look Franky, I thought if you stayed here we could I don’t know…” Bridget tailed off. For someone with a Masters in Psychology and countless other qualifications she found herself oddly ineloquent, losing the power to form full sentences. What the hell was happening? “I’m not playing a game. This is not Wentworth. I just want what’s best for you.”

“How do you know what that is? Have you asked me? This is amazing but…but, it’s too much.”

“Please let me look after you. Take the keys. It’s yours, no strings attached. Go on. Go in.”

Franky took the keys from Bridget before heading towards the house. Hands shaking she opened the door. It was a simple place. A large living room with attached kitchen, all fully furnished, which lead onto a double bedroom complete with ensuite bathroom

“This place is really nice. Too nice for a con like me.”

“Ex-con, Franky. You deserve it.”

Franky walked back towards the front door where Bridget was standing, somewhat awkwardly as if awaiting invitation. “Come here,” she grabbed Bridget’s hand and led her through the living room into the bedroom.

“Franky, you don’t have to. If you’re not ready.”

“Do you not want to Gidge?”

Bridget let out a gasp giving away the fact that she did want to before pulling Franky towards her whispering “I’m worried you wont be able to keep up.”


	2. Chapter 2

Franky let out a laugh. “You’re confident. Try me.”

At these words Bridget crashed her lips into Franky’s. Soft lips met in desperation looking for an entrance - Bridget pushing her tongue into Franky’s mouth eliciting a moan from the brunette. She grabbed the back of Franky’s head as if searching for something in the kiss. Finally finding Franky’s tongue she massaged it, moaning into the kiss. Her hands untangled themselves from Franky’s hair, removing her jacket as they both kicked off their shoes. Her hands roamed under Franky’s t-shirt enjoying the smooth skin. She broke off the kiss, breathing hard, removing Franky’s t-shirt before cupping her breasts and kissing the exposed skin. She kissed the brunette’s collarbone before sucking her neck softly at first and then a bit harder using her teeth.

“Jesus Christ, Gidge,” Franky moaned in between laboured breaths. She was taken aback by the confidence and complete change in Bridget’s demeanour. This horny blonde woman was into her and it was driving her crazy. And making her wet, she soon realised. Desperately wet and the urge for release was addling her brain and making her weak at the knees.

As if sensing this weakness Bridget pushed Franky onto the bed. Franky hadn’t noticed that Bridget had deftly and expertly removed her bra exposing her erect nipples. Seeing this Bridget didn’t hesitate to take one in her mouth sucking gently before grazing her teeth over the top causing another moan. The blonde unbuttoned Franky’s jeans pulling them and her underwear down in one go, tracing her hands along her legs before resting her palm on her core. She could feel the heat, blazing like a wild fire desperate to be extinguished by release.

She could also feel the wet as she gently stroked her fingers along her folds causing a shiver. “God you’re wet,” Bridget whispered which only made Franky feel wetter and hotter.

Realising she needed to take some control as she was fast losing the plot, Franky reached up placing her hands under Bridget’s shirt. She was surprised to have them batted away as somehow the blonde managed to grab not one but both of Franky’s hands, raising them above her head. Franky wasn’t used to be so dominated in the bedroom and she had to admit this role-change was turning her on more.

With one hand subduing Franky’s two Bridget leaned in to kiss Franky again letting her free hand wander, exploring the brunettes body, pinching at a nipple, tracing the contours of her body before running her fingertips up her thigh. Feeling the wetness again she pressed two fingers inside Franky - slowly at first but upon hearing a low moan followed by “Don’t stop”, she sped up, her fingers thrusting in and out.

Her lips leaving Franky’s she kissed her way down the brunette’s body until she was crouched at the end of the bed her hand releasing Franky’s. She felt Franky’s muscles tense around her fingers as she wasted no time lowering her head and taking her clit in her mouth. The sensation caused Franky to utter several jumbled swearwords and her muscles got more and more tense. Bridget sensed she was close but didn’t realise quite how close when suddenly Franky’s whole body went very rigid and she spasmed groaning and moaning feeling the force of the orgasm coarse through her whole body.

"Fucking hell Gidge," Franky panted before collapsing onto the bed. What the hell just happened? How? Why....? Admittedly for Franky it'd been a while but to come so quickly, Frankly felt her cheeks colour in embarrassment. She hadn't noticed that Bridget was lying next to her, slightly confused look on her face.

"Everything OK, baby?" Bridget enquired.

"Errr. Yep. That was....more intense then I was expecting," Franky felt a surge of emotion come over her. "It was great. It's just I don't usually..." Franky covered her hands in her face in embarrassment.

"What?" Bridget knew full well that Franky wasn't used to being fucked like that - she certainly doubted Kim's skills and was well aware of Franky's prison persona. But then it dawned on her of the fragile, vulnerable yet beautiful person who laid beside her and she was filled with fear that it may have been too much too soon. "I'm so sorry....I should have waited. I just couldn't control myself around you."

"Don't be stupid babe. I'm not used to...wow, I can't believe I'm embarrassed about sex. I'm just not used to coming that quickly," to which Bridget let out a stifled laugh.

"Not funny Gidge. Here I am showing off about my sexual prowess and you just fuck me, well, speechless".

"It's not your fault Franky. First time, new girl, new environment. It just takes time to adjust."

"Besides - you're just so fucking hot - I bet the second time will be even better," she whispered in Franky's ear, partially trying to turn the situation around but also a bit of coping technique - psychologist or not sexual awkwardness was a whole different ball game to her.

Before Franky knew what was happening Bridget had her head back between her legs, kissing the inside of her thighs softly. Each kiss a little higher towards her core - her tongue leaving a trail of burning skin in it's wake causing a moan from Franky's lips. Bridget momentarily stopped, checking that Franky was comfortable before losing herself in Franky's centre.

She needn't have worried - Franky's moans telling her that she should keep going, this time she ensured her tongue made slower more deliberate strokes drawing shivers from Franky and causing her to grind her hips rhythmically into Bridget's mouth.

 "Oh fuck", Franky panted. She could feel the heat rising up her body and was so close to the edge that the heady feeling she had felt before was starting to overpower her. 'Must last longer this time,' she inwardly chastised herself, but the feeling of Bridget's tongue slowly yet oh so tenderly running over her slit and paying special attention to her clit was making it impossible.

 Bridget, sensing this, pulled back slightly looking pleased with herself.

 "What are you smirking at?" Franky said not appreciating being left this close to orgasm. "Finish what you started," she commanded breathily pushing Bridget's head down whilst try to bring her hips towards Bridget's smiling mouth.

"You're going to regret asking that," Bridget smirked before continuing her attention to Franky's clit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, we all knew what would be on their minds ;)
> 
> Also sorry for the delay...I don't really know where this story is going yet


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the same ;-) We'll get somewhere eventually

3 powerful orgasms later and Franky was spent - her abdomen was aching, her legs like jelly and her breathing erratic - she wasn't sure her heart could take much more it was beating so rapidly. And yet Bridget showed no sign of slowing down.

"Gidge. Gidge! Timeout," panted Franky as Bridget went to take her nipple into her mouth for what seeemed like the 100th time. Bridget stilled for a second. "Need. Water. Throat. Dry." Franky continued through breaths.

"Wait here baby. I'll go fetch you some." Bridget hopped off Franky and ran off into the kitchen before returning with a full glass of cold water.

"Cheers", Franky gulped down the water gratefully, Bridget watching her with dark eyes still burning with desire.

"Er...Bridget?", Franky stammered.

"Yes love?"

"Why do you still have most of your clothes on?" It was a much of a rhetorical question as anything - Franky didn't actually expect an answer as she pulled Bridget towards her sliding her hands down Bridget's shirt-sleeves, making her way towards the front of her shirt and slowly beginning to undo the buttons. Bridget, however, had other ideas and pushed Franky gently down on the bed.

"What the f..." Franky began only to have Bridget put her finger over Franky's lips drawing it seductively down Franky's body.

"Lie down," Bridget spoke softly with moderate authority.

"No." Franky winked.

"Lie down," Bridget said with far more command in her tone. Franky duly obliged. Once Bridget was satisfied Franky had obeyed her - Bridget climbed on the bed, standing over Franky - one leg either side of Franky's waist. Looking Franky in the eye she finished unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her taut abs and lacy black bra. She threw the shirt at Franky who, upon inhaling Bridget's scent, disgarded the shirt to continue watching the show. Bridget then started on her jeans - unfasting the buttons before lowering them slowly. Realising the challenge of taking them off Franky went to help Bridget before being stunned by the fact that Bridget wasn't wearing any underwear. 

"You saucy minx," Franky gaped.

"Shut-up and fuck me," Bridget demanded, pulling her jeans off completely, unhooking her bra, taking a step forward before kneeling down onto Franky's face. Franky, shocked by how bold Bridget was being, grabbed hold of her hips and holding Bridget steady buried her face in slick folds that presented themselves. Sliding her tongue the length of Bridget's slit, she found Bridget's hole causing Bridget to gasp. Releasing her grip on the blonde's hips she let Bridget grind slowly against her face, pushing her tongue inside. Bridget grabbed one of Franky's hands holding it to her breast - pert, round and perfect, their fingers entwinded pinching Bridget's already hard nipple.

Franky chose this moment to coat the fingers of her other hand with Bridget's free flowing juices before thrusting two fingers into her, switching the focus of her tongue to Bridget's hard clit, causing a low moan.

"Fuck, Franky. I'm so close," Bridget closed her eyes and gripped the headboard, enjoy the feeling, lost in the moment. Bouncing up and down to Franky's fingers inside her she felt her orgasm start to surface.

"More," she cried out, feeling Franky thrust another finger inside her. This was enough to send her over the edge and she clenched her knees around Franky's head. 

"Fuuuck," she cried out before falling forwards, breathing heavily and resting her head on the headboard as her body 

"Wow. Just, wow".

"I'll say Gidge." Franky had pushed her face out from between Bridget's legs. "You are incredible."

"You're not so bad yourself." Bridget spread her legs wider allowing Franky to push herself up so Bridget was sitting her lap. "That tongue of yours, is, fucking amazing." Franky leant in for a searing kiss before breaking away

"I never knew you had such a potty mouth," Franky said kissing Bridget again. "So sexy." As they kissed again Franky had an idea. "Turn around," she said softly to Bridget in a pleading but lustful way. Bridget didn't question Franky and turned around allowing Franky to lift the blonde's hips up before she slide down between Bridget's legs, lifting her own legs so that they were apart and her feet were flat on the bed. Bridget knew what do to and bent her body forward, allowing her head to fall between Franky's legs. Drinking in the scent Bridget gave a long slow suck to Franky's clit, causing a shudder. 

As if sensing that she needed to be in control Franky took Bridget in her mouth and gave Bridget's ass a firm spank, before using her thumb to slowly massage Bridget asshole. 

"Top drawer bedside table," Bridget drew breath from her activities to say. Franky leaned over, not breaking position, opening the drawer and blindly rummaging inside, finding there were several items but coming across the small tube of lube she was looking for. Had this woman thought of everything? With some difficulty she managed to spread a generous coating on her fingers - the difficulty being the blonde who with her licking and sucking was making increasingly difficult not to explode. Mission accomplished she tried to maintain focus and discovered Bridget had slowed her sucking almost in anticipation. Not wish to cause her any discomfort she circled her lube soaked fingers around Bridget's ass before slowly edging one finger inside her ass. Bridget's reaction almost made Franky cum hard as she felt her breathing change and she let out a loan slow moan into Franky's clit, indicating to Franky that it was a very welcome intrusion. Franky carried on slowly pushing her finger in and out before she felt that Bridget was ready for the second finger.

"That's it, fuck me Franky," Bridget lifted her head to cry out in pleasure, before upping the pressure she was applying to Franky. Both of them moaning, breathing heavy, Franky felt Bridget tense round her fingers and knew she was close. Upping the speed it was Bridget to cried out first followed by Franky only seconds afterwards - both of them collapsing in sheer pleasure.

Franky pulled Bridget towards her, holding her as they breathed heavily together. She had imagined, dreamed, fantasised about what the sex would be like between them - even scared that their sexual tension would amount to nothing in the bedroom, but this was beyond her wildest dreams.

And they were only getting started.


	4. Chapter 4

Franky spooning Bridget they fell into an exhausted. sweaty sleep.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Franky was the first to awaken several hours later - it was still light out. As she stretched and untangled herself from Bridget and pulled her discarded t-shirt on , her stomach began to rumble. It had been a long time since breakfast at Wentworth. She needed to eat and made her way to the kitchen to see what was on offer. Opening the fridge she saw that were only two items, neither of which were of any use to her.

"I thought we could order in - anything you fancy," Bridget walked into the room. Franky turned around and couldn't help but drag her eyes over the sight in front of her. Bridget hadn't bothered to put any clothes on and was standing in the kitchen completely naked. Franky stood there, mouth agape, practically drooling. This was the first time she had really had a chance to look at Bridget naked and she was truly exquisite - legs to die for, curves in all the right places, and pert breasts. Bridget pushed herself back leaning against the kitchen side, allowing Franky to examine her further - her body at a daring angle, exposing herself and beckoning Franky forward. 

"God Gidge - you are one sexy woman," Franky whispered before striding over to Bridget. She moved her hand up to stroke a stray hair behind Bridget's ear before moving her lips in to kiss Bridget. It was a soft kiss, so light that Bridget might think they hadn't even kissed but so intense and full of meaning that Bridget felt the heat rising from her whole body. Breaking the kiss Franky picked Bridget up - grabbing her round the hips before setting her down on the kitchen side, her legs dangling against the side. Standing between Bridgets legs Franky leaned up and this time placed a searing kiss on Bridget's lips - one that Bridget definitely felt. Her tongue met Bridget's and together they danced in perfect tandem to their own rhythm. They stayed kissing in this way for several minutes - Franky's arms in a tight embrace before Franky broke the kiss. Panting, her eyes black with desire and all thoughts of lunch disappeared Franky slowly pushed Bridget back on the kitchen side so that she was leaning on her elbows. Kissing no longer possible, she watched Bridget watch her run her hands along the length of Bridget's body, stroking her sides and lightly and playfully brush the underside of Bridget's breasts.

This act elicited a low moan from Bridget. "What are you doing to me?" Bridget breathlessly cried out. 

"You don't like it?" Franky knew the answer but asked anyway, continuing her rubbing close to but not actually making contact with Bridget's erect and sensitive nipples. Franky new she was winding Bridget up - she could feel the warmth on her skin rising and Bridget's breathing starting to become more erratic. 

"Stop teasing and....oh god," Bridget was unable to finish the sentence as Franky had placed the palm of her hand against Bridget's core, circling her clit and feeling the wetness. Taking one finger she slowly edged it inside Bridget's centre before pulling it out completely. She bought the finger to her lips knowing Bridget was watching - Bridget tasted good. Having licked all of Bridget's juices from her finger Franky looked around. Noticing the dining table, which was at a better height for what she had in mind she pulled Bridget back towards her, and placing a light kiss on her lips lifted her up before marching her over to the dining table and lying her down on it.

"Spread your legs," Franky whispered - Bridget did as asked displaying her wetness, glistening in the light. Franky licked her lips, eyes feasting on the sight before her. Not wasting her time, she dipped her head down capturing Bridget's clit in her mouth. A long moan and shudder followed. Franky felt Bridget's hands entwine themselves in her hair urging her on, so she continued her assault, pushing her tongue inside Bridget's opening, feeling Bridget's walls contract against her indicating that she was close. Slowing the pace down to nothing, she lifted her head struggling to release her neck from Bridget's grasp. "Cum for me," she said looking into Bridget's eyes before rolling her tongue back down on Bridget's rock hard clit. Hands again grabbed her head and pushed her closer so she sucked harder causing Bridget's hips to buck against her. Bridget was breathing hard, uttering several unidentifiable words - mostly swearing.

Seconds later Bridget let out a long moan, her legs thrashing about before tightening around Franky's head. Franky felt very pleased with herself and smirked against Bridget. Liquid began to dribble down her chin so she leant down to taste it ensuring she could feel Bridget's walls contracting against her tongue. She felt hands rounding the side of her face, bringing her away from Bridget's centre towards her face.

"You are incredible," Bridget kissed Franky enjoying the taste of herself on Franky's lips. Franky didn't respond other than to deepen the kiss. She knew who was incredible - and it was this woman, her saviour, someone who'd taken a chance on her, seen in her what others didn't and hadn't gone running for the hills.

Pulling away from the kiss with tears pooling - she looked at Bridget with so much love and intensity that Bridget was aroused. She felt wrong to be - her body betraying her, when really she should be responding with empathy but she couldn't help what this woman was doing to her. She thought back to one of the sessions they'd had when Franky had gotten in her face about her lipstick - the unprofessional yet inevitable wetness she had felt in that moment had told her that she had feelings for Franky when she should be trying to help her. It was then that the line had been blurred and she knew that the professional relationship was ultimately doomed.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing. Just not used to this. You here in my arms. I keep thinking it's a dream, and that someone is going to tell me it's time for the count. I can't believe I've got you. Bridget," Franky paused to start intensely into Bridget's eyes with nothing but affection. "I love you."

Oh shit, Bridget thought to herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bridget painfully opens up

Shit shit shit shit, Bridget was repeatedly saying to herself. 

The pause was tense -now long enough that if Bridget said it back it would seem forced and sufficiently long that the pause meant everything. 

"Franky," Bridget began.

"Don't you love me Gidge?" Franky looked into Bridget's eyes - puppy doglike with only fear and hope. She was no longer holding Bridget in the same way. She'd loosened her arms slightly, almost get ready to put up her defensive barrier.

Fuuuuuuck, Bridget thought before stuttering out some words. "It's not like that...."

"So you don't love me...."

"Franky." Bridget lept up off the table to Franky's surprise. Realising she was still naked and this was not a conversation to have when naked - she ran across the room, finding a sleeping t-shirt in her bag - not that she had intended to use it - and put it. Coming back into the room she found Franky slumped on the sofa looking dejected, hurt in her eyes.

"Let me explain."

"What am I? Just a quick fuck to you?"

"Franky!" Bridget raised her voice. "Listen to me. Please, baby. I can explain. You know you are way more than that and words cannot describe how deeply I feel for you. But as deep as my feelings run, I have never been in a very serious relationship before."

Franky looked confused. "What do you mean Gidge? Have you been alone until you met me?" Franky was starting to wonder if the sexy blonde in front of her was actually an emotional headcase, which was saying something coming from her.

Bridget sighed. She realised she needed to explain everything, and that would take a while and be painful to her. "This is heavy stuff Franky, I'm not sure you need to hear this on your first day out of Wentworth."

"But you know so much about me, and really what do I know about you? Other than the fact you are mindblowing in bed." Franky tried to make light of the situation but really she needed Bridget to stop being so damn cryptic.

"If you're sure. I'll tell you. But I am going to need a drink to do so. And maybe some sustenance. Should I go grab us some wine and a pizza?"

Although Franky was a little bemused she agreed that maybe a drink was a good idea. Bridget was looking decidely shaky and she had absolutely no reason why, other than the fact that she was sure that Bridget didn't love her - it had something to do with that. Why did she that? It was too soon. But she felt it, and she needed to say. But for the first time saying it to another woman it had sure blown up in her face. She couldn't help feel rejected.

"Red wine please. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No it's OK," Bridget said knowing that Franky and her should most definitely not be seen in public, especially not so soon after her release. Even if she wasn't currently working at Wentworth she still harboured hopes for a future as a criminal psychologist in the corrections department and being seen cozying up to an ex-prisoner in public was not a logical decision. She'd have to explain that too to Franky, but not today.

She wandered back to the bedroom to get dressed. Franky followed deciding that it was probably a good idea that she get dressed too. They got dressed in silence, tension in the air but neither not really knowing exactly what to say at that moment.

"I'll be back in half an hour," Bridget finally said leaning in to kiss Franky quickly on the lips before grabbing her wallet and keys and heading for the door. She took the car out of park and reversed out the drive, tears streaming down her face.

For Franky half an hour felt like an absolute eternity. She couldn't sit still and was pacing up and down the living room. What was so important that it required Bridget to have a drink in order to tell her? She passed the time by looking around her newly acquired accommodation. Bridget had really come through for her, this place was gorgeous and even had a small back garden. Why would someone who didn't love her do something so amazing like securing this place? Franky decided that she would do her best to let Bridget explain. However much her head was telling her she should run - that was the old Franky, and this new and improved version that Bridget had helped to mould owed it to herself to not bolt out the door.

Bridget arrived to find Franky sitting nervously on the sofa, biting her nails. She put the pizza on the coffee table and opened the wine, finding that Franky had gotten 2 glasses out of the cupboard. She also revealed a bottle of vodka.

"Jesus Bridget. Are you planning on getting wasted?" Franky was a bit alarmed by the additional alcohol. Franky stared nervously at Bridget before realising that Bridget's eyes were red and she look weary. It was obvious she had been crying, and Franky felt a tug on her heart. "Sorry, I didn't mean to have a go...." 

Bridget audibly sighed and grabbed the wine glass, wishing it was the whole bottle, before taking a long sip. Sitting next to Franky she looked into her eyes before looking away again trying to contain her emotions. She found it so hard around Franky to contain her emotions fully, she'd learned over the years many techniques to hide how she really felt but this woman just tore down these defences and left her bare.

She put the glass down and began. "Firstly I need you to listen and let me finish. Can you promise me that? Once I'm finished, if you don't like what I've said, then we can talk about it or you can ask me to leave."

"Why would I want you to leave?" Franky wondered aloud before Bridget put her finger to her lips. Franky nodded, "I'll listen. I promise Gidge."

"In order to understand me I guess I need to start near the beginning. After finishing school I went to study Psychology at University in Sydney. It was great - I escaped the closeness of my family to discover this big city. It helped me discover who I was and come to terms with that - it was there that I acknowledged my feelings for women and came out as gay. I guess I'd always known but suburbia and a private all girls school didn't really help me in that regard so I'd dated men," Bridget paused, taking a sip of her wine and smirking when she saw Franky make an immature sick sign with her fingers. "It wasn't pleasant for me and I'd never let it get to the bedroom, claiming that I was saving myself for marriage. It helped that I went to a religious school so no-one was really that surprised. But I saw it as a necessary evil to fit in even though I always knew I was different."

"Anyway, university really opened my eyes to other ways of life, and I started to be my person. When I came out, no-one cared, in fact a lot of people already knew. I started to understand my own desires and fantasies and was already to play them out with a variety of women in many ways. And then something happened in my final year. I'd just finished an all day study session in the library and was heading home," Bridget gulped more wine down. 

"It was dark and late but I'd walked this route many times before. I was taking a short cut down a back road when I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw it was a guy I'd met in halls during my first year. We spoke for a bit and I excused myself as I needed to get to bed. We said goodbye and parted ways. Or at least so I thought." Bridget's eyes began to well with tears, her breathing ragged.

"Shit Gidget," Franky had an idea where this was going, and wasn't sure she wanted to hear. Shuffling closer towards Bridget she took her hands in her own and held them, softly kissing the knuckles in a bid to comfort Bridget.

"I need to tell you this. I need to tell someone."

"You've never told anyone this?"

"I've never trusted anyone enough. Please let me finish." Bridget looked pleadingly into Franky's eyes. Franky nodded silently. Taking a deep breath she continued. "I was about 200m away from my house when it happened. I was grabbed from behind and dragged into a bush. I tried to fight him off but I heard a voice telling me not to struggle. I knew instantly who he was. He ripped my clothing off me, held me down and.....raped me. I tried to scream and to keep fighting but he put his hand over my mouth and threatened to choke me if I didn't stop." Bridget's voice broke, Franky pulled her in tight guiding her heading into her chest her own tears falling. Bridget pulled away to continue "In the end I tried to blank out what was going on and just went limp waiting for him to finish. He left me there lying by the bush. I managed to put the semblance of clothing I had back on and hobbled home." It was at this point Bridget's voice broke and she cried properly.

"I'm here Gidget, I'm not going anywhere." Franky said rocking Bridget in her arms as she sobbed. Franky wondered why on earth Bridget would think she'd want her to leave after hearing such a heartbreaking and harrowing story.

"That's not the whole story."

"OK...."

"But first, I need a break," Bridget pulled herself out of Franky's grasp, seemingly having gathered her composure and managed to control her breathing. Grabbing the box in front of her she opened it and ate a slice of pizza.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapters will be a little bit on the heavy going side
> 
> This story is not meant to offend anyone and I am not intending to make light of such a situation


	6. Chapter 6

They ate the pizza in silence, Franky not taking her eyes off of Bridget trying to read her. It was Franky who spoke first.

"You said you hadn't told anyone before me. Did you not report this to the police? Did you not tell your parents? Your friends?"

Bridget was silent, looking at the floor. Franky grabbed Bridget's chin to look into her eyes. "Baby, tell me."

"Of course I reported it. But I was naive. I went home and showered - I was in complete shock and I had to get that crawling feeling off my skin. I guess it destroyed some of the evidence..." Bridget's eyes welled up. 

"But you knew who did it. Wasn't there any CCTV?"

"Franky this happened over twenty years ago - there were hardly any CCTV cameras. The procedures just weren't the same as they are today. Anyway. turns out he was the son of a police inspector so they all pulled rank - he couldn't imagine his precious son had done this. They threatened to go public, paint me as a liar and I hadn't told anyone, I didn't want anyone to know, so they forced me to withdraw my statement."

"Oh Gidge, why did you let them do that?" Franky was just so shocked - the Bridget she knew, the strong, confident woman who stood up to injustice would never put up with this. She was also very angry and felt her temper start to flare, but knew she had to be supportive for Bridget.

"Once they found out I was a lesbian, they really started to paint me as a manhater. If it all came out in public, I just didn't think I would ever be able to continue living my life. And I really just wanted to live my life. If I was identified then I couldn't be anonymous. Do I regret it? Of course, what if he did it again? But, I just couldn't see a way out where this ended well for me," Bridget broke down again.

"Shhh, I understand. It was hard for you," Franky again comforted Bridget enveloping her in arms and kissing the top of her head.

"It changed me. How couldn't it have? From that point onwards I was singularly focused on my career. I graduated, did my masters and went into practice. I shut that part of me down. I trusted no-one, which has had a profound affect on my relationships." Bridget paused to look at Franky deeply. 

"When you said you loved me, I didn't know how to react. I have never been in a monogamous relationship before. I have never said those words to someone."

It shocked Franky to see Bridget so emotionally raw and vulnerable - it reminded her of the time she had revealed her feelings to her in the kitchen in Wentworth. She just wanted to hold her and never let go. But she was scared by her omission. She'd put her feelings on the line for the first time in a long time and she was in danger of being rejected. 

"So what does that mean for us? What are you saying? If I remember correctly you were the one who had feelings for me first," Franky tried to keep her emotions in check.

"You don't understand Franky. You are the first person I have ever told about what happened that night. If I didn't feel the way I do, I wouldn't have found you this place, we wouldn't be talking like this. I'd have just fucked you and dumped you." Franky went to interrupt, Bridget sensing this continued. "But you got under my skin. I didn't mean for it to happen - in the most unprofessional way possible - but I have never felt this way. If you'll let me, I'd like to try."

Franky's eyes watered over again. "Wow. This is heavy stuff Gidge."

"I know, I know. And I'm sorry to dump all this on you. But I really want to be with you. I want to give this relationship a try. Do you?"

Franky laughed, "Of course I do. The old me - the one you first met in Wentworth - would have run out of the door already. But you changed me. I meant it when I said I loved you. I'm not one to throw those words around lightly. I didn't get a chance to tell the last person I fell for how I felt but anyway she let me down." Franky looked down.

Bridget didnt know who Franky was talking about, they'd never discussed past relationships. She made a mental note to bring it up another time.

"Franky, I promise I have no intention of letting you down," Bridget knelt down between Franky's legs, creating an angle where she could look into Franky's eyes again. "Will you....will you be my girlfriend?" Bridget asked nervously.

Franky leaned in capturing Bridget's lips with hers in a soft but chaste kiss. 

"Is that a yes?"

"Course it is," Franky leaned back in kissing Bridget again, this time with more passion before breaking away causing Bridget to gasp in surprise. "But Gidge, I need you to talk to someone."

"Huh? I already do. All us psychologists have our own counsellors."

"And have you told him/her what you told me?"

Bridget paused, puffing out her cheeks. Franky instantly knew she hadn't.

"Bridget," she said sternly. "We can't be together properly if you don't talk to someone about this. I believe you told me to unpack my baggage. I'm asking you to do the same."

"OK," Bridget said quietly, barely whispering. "I'll do it."

Franky grinned - that million watt grin that Bridget loved much. "Now take me to bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't say I am happy with the latest episode of Wentworth - complete and utter shite if you're a Fridget fan.


End file.
